A Sea Away
by TheWalkingPopart
Summary: "What each must seek in his life never was on land or sea. It is something out of his own unique potentiality for experience, something that never has been and never could have been experienced by anyone else." Soon he same across a small boy, covered with gashes and bruises, laying on the remains of an escape boat.


Dark clouds gather themselves over all of Ooo. Each inch of land was covered in dim lights and stillness. Woodland critters and people alike closed their doors and tightly tucked themselves into their homes. Without the simple sounds of the animals and the idle chit-chat that the townsfolk shared, the sounds of the dangerous waves of the infinite ocean took over. Petite fish and young sea turtles fought against the current, trying to avoid the rocks that they were most likely to hit.

Even with the gloominess the beach hailed, one person was still out wandering the soggy sand. Finn, the young hero of Ooo. He had rusted blue eyes and smooth blonde hair. He was dressed in his regular blue outfit and round green backpack.

He was not thinking too hard on any specific topic. Finn was just going wherever the wind would take him. Strangely, it leads him here every time. The Ocean! His greatest fear. Maybe today was the day he was going to beat the chit out of his fear and reach his true potential. Finn let out a bitter laugh. Why must he lie to himself?

Just when he was prepared to go home, his eyes spotted a trail of boat wreckage.

As he followed its path, he got more murderous it got.

The farther down he went, the wood was stained with blood.

The more blood he saw, the more he heard the groans of a pained person.

Soon he same across a small boy, covered with gashes and bruises, laying on the remains of an escape boat.

FLAPJACK'S POV

The young boy was stiff under his cocoon of blankets. As he opened his eyes, he was greeted with the sight of darkness, within it held frightening memories. "Captain" squawked his weak voice. "Captain please" he begged. Panic began to sink in, Angst came with it. The shaking person let out a small cry. Thrashing about, he kicked off the warm blankets and fell face first onto the ground. He looked around, trying to feel as to where he was. Some type of house. He felt searched a little more but could not make out much due to the pounding in his chest.

To calm himself down he crawled back to the area his place of resting. He sat on the couch and tried to make himself as small as possible. He pulled his knees to his chest and held it there with his arms. The lad stayed in that position for a while. Now with his heart settled and the sound of rain filling his ears, an ugly heartbroken sob left his mouth. It got louder and louder the more the survivor thought about the situation he was in. He thought about how his beloved family had told him to stay home. He remembered the screams, the yells, and all the 'brace your selves!' when everything went wrong. He could still hear the soft light footsteps? And the gentle grabbing of his shaking shoulders? Wait. No one on his ship ever toughed him like that, although sometimes he wished they would. It got lonely when you're the only kid on the ship surrounded by a bunch of mutated freaks and big sweating men. But, he loves all his ship mates, flaws and all. The light fleshly, warm touch was happening now.

Without opening his eyes the once cowering boy smacked the hands of the intruding force and tackled the body it belonged to. 'He did not know what this person wanted but he would fight for … for … some reason!' the attacking boy thought. Before, he knew it he was on his back, being held down quite forcefully. "Wahwh/" he questioned. He could feel something thick and sticky move down parts of his body. Looking to see who it was, flapjack saw blue eyes staring at him with confused feelings.

"Where am I" he asked trying to make his voice sound as manly as possible, but instead it came out whiny and too high pitched.

"Uhhhh", the other spoke,"hey?"

"Don't hurt me!"

"I won't hurt ya. I protect the good. It's only the evil that get a punch to the face. You aren't evil, are you?"

"No", Flapjack said quickly.

"Alright then. My name is Finn the Human, but most call me Finn. I found you on the beach all fucked up. So, I brought you here. To my tree fort."

"Oh", he let out a small laugh, "sorry about that friend. I was scared. I'm Flapjack."

"Sup"

Flapjack let out a chuckle.

As a strange feeling filled the room, Flapjack turned his attention to the small green candle that lit up only a small portion of the room. Just enough to let the two see a corner of a wooden table and each other's faces. Everything else was still hidden within the mysteries of the darkness. The rain raged on outside.

"I'm glad that you helped me out of that pickle I was in, Finn. But, I'm gonna need you to get off of me, you are really heavy.", Flapjack whizzed out.

Fin said an apology before moving off of him. He sent a friendly smile to the fort owner before wrapping his arms around his pity frame violently. "I don't feel so good. My body hurts." Flap whined. He tilted his head looking upward at Finn with big round eyes that yelled HELP ME. Oddly, Finn played little attention to them, instead, he gazed at flapjack's cut and bruised body. It was as if his humble hero was searching for something. A line a deep red crossed flap's checks.

The two found themselves in an awkward stillness once more; it seemed to be a repeating theme for them.

"I um. I have some Band-Aids up stairs. I'll get some for you." Finn began to run up the stairs. He stopped and turned towards Flap and asked, "What type of Band-Aids do you want? Hello Kitty or the ones with a small waving snail

"Both", he responded with a silly tone. "Hey, wait! Don't ya want ye candle back?"

"What's with the sudden pirate talk?" Finn asked.

Flapjack's blush that once left his face came back with a shocking revenges.

"Its okay dude, my eyes cut though darkness like hot butter though a knife!"

Flapjack was going to say something in return but the adventure darted up in to the darkness. Sounds of feet hitting wood faded upwards. He wanted to wait for his host to come back with the bandages, so he could take care of the wounds himself. Sadly, that would never happen because a sharp pain stabbed at his feet and ran up his spine. His brain pounded against his skull. He tried to focus on something else besides his huge migraine. Flapjack chose the blood that moved heavily down from is open cuts. That was a mistake.


End file.
